Valentine Suprise
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: Am I stupid? Or doing the right thing? Octavian was just thinking about those dark eyes until he heard sobbing, and turned out it was his crush, but she says she has the worst love life ever. Can Octavian give her comfort? A FLUFFY REYNA/OCTAVIAN STORY! ooc ...


one-shot story

Summary: Am I stupid? Or doing the right thing?  
Octavian was just thinking about those dark eyes until he  
heard sobbing, and turned out it was his crush, but she says  
she has the worst love life ever. Can Octavian give her  
comfort? A FLUFFY REYNA/OCTAVIAN STORY! ooc ._.

* * *

A/N: first story on _this_ profile :D my other is named: **Spirit Kone**, I have this one for Octavian x Reyna stories! :D and for some reason I cannot log in with my Facebook account :C! Tell me if you want me to continue ;D I FREAKING LUV THIS PAIRING FOR NO APPARENT REASON XD off with my babbling! ENJOY!

* * *

Dark, piercing eyes that wants to cut me in half every-time it  
sees or senses me. But does that stops me? Not even close.

People hates him, he hates them back, but not this person.

'WHY IS IT HER OUT OF EVERYONE?' I threw my arms in  
frustration. Then sighed and count to ten.

'Lava silky hair, purple cape to represent the preatorship,  
her place in the legion-'

I slap myself. '_STOP IT!_'

_I can't._ Am the Augur and for some reason, _I_ has to be there in important meetings, which is mostly every one. Worse of  
all, '_she_' was there.

Second worse of all, he was close to asking her to the Valentine Dance.

* * *

I walked around with a plush teddy bear, hoping to find her in the crowd.

"Hey Octavian! Who you giving that to?" A too familiar voice said.

I jumped and turned around, only to see Jason Grace, second  
praetorof the legion, also befriender of the Greeks, son of  
'Jupiter', I can make an essay about names to call him.

"No-no one!" I responded.

"You sure? Look like your looking for someone" Jackson, from  
no where, came.

'_Ugh, a Greek getting in my business also?_' I thought.

"I-I told you...n-no one..." I look away hoping they don't  
see my red face.

"Your stuttering," Jackson put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you blushing?" Jason tried to look at my face.

I panic, "am just here to see if anyone needs fortunes to be read! Hehe!?"

They both stared in confusion at me.

Honestly, having two children of the big three is freaking me  
out, wrong thing I do they may ask their dads to kill me  
right here.

They both eyed me.

"You sure?" Jason asked, "looks like you were-"

"Yes! Am sure!" Then left.

I could've sworn I saw her standing there looking at me.

* * *

I sighed, 'who am I kidding? If I had Jackson's good looks,  
and Grace's strength I may get her, but that's impossible for  
a scrawny guy like me, Heck people say I look like a scare  
crow, only reason I am still alive cause the Romans need  
someone to tell some prophecies.

I stood up and turned to leave till I heard someone sobbing.

I walked straight towards it. Then stop once I saw the  
figure. My mouth and eyes widen once I saw who it was.

"Re-_Reyna_?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, "_OCT-OCTAVIAN_?!"

'_Oh boy, am dead..._'

* * *

"Re-Reyna?" Someone asked, I knew who it was right away.

I turned only to see widen pale blue eyes, "OCT-OCTAVIAN?!"

We stared at each other.

'_What was he doing here?!_' I thought.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" He sat next to me.

"I asked you first" I grumbled.

He sighed, "what else? No date for the dance." He stared down  
at the valley, couples were dancing to some song.

"Yo-you...don't have a...'_date_'?" I asked.

He looked at me, "why your surprised?" He hugged his legs.

"No reason...it just seems..."

"Seems what?" He asked anxious.

"No-nothing..."

He sighed, "your turn, why your here?"

"Same as you I guess."

"Didn't Grace said he'd go with you?"

"He's has a girlfriend, also, that was ...before."

He nodded then looked back were the dance was, "looks like  
were missing the fun." Then he frowned when he saw someone  
threw up, "or not..."

I chuckled, then saw him lightly grinned.

_I wonder if he likes anyone..._

"Do you wish you gone with someone you at least like and not  
someone random 'cause you didn't want to be left out?" He  
asked.

I blinked, "what you mean?"

"I remember from that Harry Potter movie. Harry was a  
champion and liked some girl, but she had already been asked,  
so he and his friend asked these twins because they didn't  
want to look rejected."

I stared at him, "since when you watch Harry Potter?" I  
asked.

He pouted, "I have '_no_' idea..."

I laughed slightly, which cheered him up a bit.

"Hey Octavian. Do you like someone?"

He looked back at me with a confused face, "what you mean?"

"You said you wish you gone with someone you like rather then  
go with a random person."

He frowned, "noooo. I said do '_you_' wish."

"True, but why would you bring it up?" I smiled, and knew I  
trapped him.

He stared at me like I slapped him.

After a long moment he finally said, "I-I don't get you..." His face slightly red.

"You brought up the question, after you saw someone threw up.  
Well technically."

He stared with an blank face, "then you go first then I'll go  
next..." He said. Maybe not to happy.

I stared at him. 'Who do I like?' I thought.

I put my hands in my face, "I-I don't know! I feel like I  
have the worst love life! Gods why do Venus _hate_ me?"

He look at me confused, and shocked, unable to think of what  
to do next.

I felt something wet down my cheeks, '_gods am I really crying_  
_in front of Octavian again?!_'

I couldn't stop crying till I felt a pair of warm arms wrap  
around me. I looked up in shock, only to see Octavian arms  
around me, and him looking straight at me. With strange  
comforting eyes.

I found it weird that he was doing that, also how his eyes  
can go that soft, mostly weird that we were nose to nose,  
then me and him redden.

Octavian then realize what was he doing then let go quickly,  
"so-sorry!" He said.

All I could do was stare at him.

Octavian put his hands on his head, shaking it violently, and  
muttering, "sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" A couple times.

I put my hand on his shoulder, he jumped by my movement.

He lock eyes with me, and calmed down a bit.

"Octavian...it okay...you...you were trying to comfort  
me...right? To make me feel better?..."

He still looked at me, "y-yeah..."

Something came in my glance, then I saw a plush teddy bear in  
Octavian's hand, his hands whiten from clutching it hard.

He saw what I was looking at then hid it, he turned red,  
"I-its for someone...I know..."

I looked at him, my heart dropped. He liked someone. And  
he had a gift for this '_person_'. _Wait, what did my heart did_?

"Why haven't you given it to her then?" I asked.

He turned a bit redder, "I tried then Grace and Jackson saw  
and try to go in my business..."

"Oh..."

"Ya...I was looking for her, but...I don't think she'll even  
go with me" he sighed, "the only real thing I can do around  
here is rip up teddy bears."

I looked at him, does he really feel that way?

"Oct-Octavian?..."

He looked at me, "ya?" He asked.

I felt my cheeks burn up, all of the sudden I grabbed his  
shirt and smash our lips together, his eyes widen from the  
sudden impact, while I closed mine.

* * *

'_BAM_!'

That's how everything feels right now, one minute talking  
about Harry Potter next talking about how I was '_comforting_  
_her_' (I have no idea why I had did that), next, Reyna kissed  
me!

'_Me_'!

On some other day, like last week I would yelled and run  
away, now, I felt a '_spark_'. As Reyna's lips felt soft and  
warm, second later I closed my eyes and started to kiss her  
back. For some reason I felt like a crew was going to jump  
out yelling, '_YOU BEEN PRANK SUCKA!_' And Reyna would just  
laugh at me for kissing her back.

Thank the gods that didn't happen!

I felt Reyna's arms go around my neck, I put mine around her  
waist.

Few moments later of 'making out', she somehow had me pinned  
down, and seem to be on top of me, both of us blush extremely  
as we pulled away.

"S-sorry" Reyna muttered.

I didn't care what she said, I put my hand behind her neck  
and force our lips to come together again.

* * *

I slowly closed my eyes as Octavian moved his lips with mine.

'_Wait a minute... Am I making out with Octavian?_' I thought.

I pulled away and stood up.

Octavian looked at me confused.

"I-I..." I started to say

_What an I doing?_ I thought, then did the simplest thing, run  
away.

I heard a distance yell, "Reyna!"

It took all my will not to look back. Gods. Octavian been my  
first kiss! Also I felt some '_spark_' when he had kissed me  
back.

_Am I stupid? Or doing the right thing?_

"Reyna!" The shout getting more distance away.

I felt tears come down my cheeks.

* * *

_Am I stupid? Or was doing the right thing?_

_Gah! I can't tell!_

I shouted calling for Reyna for a few moments, then went back  
to the spot I had been before I met Reyna.

I wish I can restart time or something!

Reyna had been the first person I ever kissed, and it include  
some '_spark_'.

But she had run away when I pulled her into another kiss. I  
shouldn't have done that!

I grasped my hands around...nothing?

I looked at my hand, then both, the present I was going to  
give Reyna before had disappeared!

I looked around, nowhere to be seen. I stood up and retrace  
my steps, to find that teddy bear I had grew fond of for some  
reason. Till I saw a Reyna hugging it, her face buried in  
her knees as she was trying to curl into a ball.

"Reyna?" I asked.

She got startled then looked at me, "wha-? How?"

"What your doing?"

She saw the teddy bear and blushed.

_Gods she looked cute when she blush._

"I found it, then tried to look for you to give it  
back...then I thought you'd left, now we're here..."

I sat next to her, and hugged my knees crossed against my  
chest.

Reyna hand me the teddy bear. I looked at her confused.

She blushed more, "you said you were going to give this to  
someone you know..."

I chuckled, it turned into a laugh. Reyna looked at me like I  
lost my mind.

"Reyna that was for you, the reason I said that is for you  
wouldn't know." Saying that felt like I taken off a thousand  
pounds.

Reyna still looked confused.

"Didn't you asked who was the person I liked? It was you  
Reyna...your my crush..."

"Since when?"

I looked at her, "what you mean?"

"How long you had a crush on me?"

I shrugged, "I honestly had no idea, I figured it out around  
last week" I smiled, "a bit late than ever huh?"

She smiled a little, which warmed my heart.

"Octavian" she said a little dreamy.

"Ya?"

She hugged the teddy bear, "thank you..."

I smiled, "guess what."

"What?"

"Your my first kiss~"

She stared at me then smiled, "your mine also."

I smiled, '_that's a little cool_' I thought.

I leaned in on her, "hey Reyna?"

"Ya?" She put her forehead against my own.

"How about I steal your third?"

She laughed then smiled, "sure"

Then we locked lips.

* * *

"Holy Jesus!" Leo muttered.

"Shh! Before they hear!" Percy warned.

Jason frowned, "holy Jesus? Really?"

"So?"

"Nevermind."

"Leo, didn't you say you'll take a picture? And you owe me  
twenty bucks, Jason."

"I know!"

"Oh ya!" Leo grabbed a camera out that he made, "cheese" he  
whispered then, CLICK.

They had a blackmail coming they're way.

A/N: WHEW! TOOK LONG ENOUGH! anyway, enjoyed? Some reason I  
love this shipping...weird huh? I changed personalities  
a lot huh? Sorry, tried to make it good as I can get. Enough  
CHIT CHAT! Review, PM, comment what you had think. I read  
other Reyna/Octavian fanfics...to be honest, I wanted more  
then talking from it...I wanted this kind of action! Sry  
obsessed right now...

Edited: WHY NO MULTI-CHAPS OF THIS PAIRING?! idea...  
Chao! Must make multi-chaps of this pairing! ;D!

P.S: I imagine "I'm Just Your Problem" by "Marcelline (FULL Band Version)" fits this pairing so well! :D if you guys make it Marshall Lee version of it I will do a PV(Or Flipnote) of it! SO PLZ DO IT


End file.
